Master of the Bar
by CheekyXO
Summary: None of the Shinigami seem to be able to hold their liquor well. (Renji X Kira) Rated M. One-shot.


Master of the Bar

None of the Shinigami seem to be able to hold their liquor well. (Renji X Kira) Rated M. One-shot.

(A/N: First big thanks to silentobserver1029 for taking the time to Beta this piece! Possible continuation PM me if you're interested. Enjoy, read and review. And I don't own Bleach so please don't sue me.)

It was all a blur. A very fun violence-filled blur. The Soul Society Men's Club was kind of getting out of hand. Once someone throws a chair while squad 11s around all hell will break loose. The chair doesn't even have to hit anyone. Zaraki was of course as always in the middle of it. Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku were not too far behind them.

"Is dat all you losers got?" Taking the perfect opportunity to give one last punch to some poor bastard with a bad purple blow out.

"Man thought that would have been a little bit longer." Cracking his knuckles Ichigo glanced around. "By the way. I kicked more ass then you did idiot."

"How's dat?" grabbing Ichigo by the front of his kimono.

Renji was irritated at Ichigo's boasting.

"Can't help it if you fight like an old man!" Ichigo pulled his Kimono back.

"What did you say?!"

"Old man!" Ichigo shouted in this face. "With the receding hairline!"

"It's not receding I did this on purpose!" Renji pointed to his tattoos.

"Only an idiot would do that!" Ichigo pointed to his tattoos.

"I happen to think they look cool!" Renji turned towards the others. "Don't they look awesome guys?"

Everyone who was paying attention to the petty fight agreed they were in deed awesome.

Luckily Kira was watching from a booth as far away from the headaches as he could get. They'd only just arrived an hour ago and you would have sworn they'd been here all night. Kira flagged down a petrified greenette waitress and started to order more beer until he looked back over at the disaster and ordered a big bottle of sake to go along with it. He'd need the beer as a chaser from all this drama.

Hisagi punched one of the unseated sixth squad members, as Zaraki actually threw some poor bastard from the third across the room. Kira strongly suspected that Zaraki was the chair culprit after that. He had gotten to the bar too late to be on the same level as everyone else and had long since given up on trying to stop them. Shunsui came to claim a seat directly across from him.

"How's the old saying go? If you can't beat them join them?" Shunsui poured his own sake from a bottle he had just gotten from the bar.

"I couldn't possibly do anything else. Trying to reason with them is like reasoning with barbarians" Kira said.

Pouring a cup for Kira, Shunsui smiled. "Gotta know when to pick your battles."

"Isn't that another saying?" Kira picked his cup up before tapping it with Shunsui's. They both took the shot at the same time. More people were still trickling in.

"I can't believe you made it tonight Omaeda. Sui-Feng is going to have your ass tomorrow." Iba crossed his legs leaning back in his seat.

"I'm indestructible when it comes to drinking. She loves me." Omaeda took a sip of his drink and belched,"besides Sui-Feng's with Yoruichi and the Women's Society doing the same thing we are. She'll be too busy with her own hangover to care about mine." They both laughed high fiving.

"I really and truly feel for you," Ayasegawa shook his head, watching carefully the on goings of Ikkaku and the others. "I swear Sui-Feng has a thing for Yoruichi. That's practically the only person who can get her to drink."

"Yea Omaeda, I think you might have some tough competition", Shunsui added with a small smirk. Ukitaki only laughed gently from beside him.

Kira had been sharing drinks in a booth with Captain Shunsui, Captain Ukitaki, Lieutenant Omaeda, Lieutenant Iba, and fifth seat Ayasegawa for a while now, and Kira couldn't help glancing towards Captain Ukitaki as he conversed with Captain Kyōraku sitting next to him in their booth. He must have looked over there a thousand times when no one was looking at him. The sickly Captain seemed livelier today. His normally pale cheeks held more color than usual and he wasn't berating Captain Kyōraku for his drinking habits.

Ukitaki poured himself tea and then poured a small amount of it into a cup of sake for Shunsui. Kira's stomach soured as he watched Shunsuis fingers lightly brush against Ukitakis. It was a very subtle gesture but he hadn't missed it. The air in the room grew thick. Captain Ukitakis complexion redden slightly and Shunsui smiled cheekily. Voices and music seemed to blur into something unrecognizable as he pretended not to notice Shunsuis hand on his knee or the way that Ukitakis cheeks dusted powder pink.

Taking another sip of his drink Kira decided something about the sake didn't sit well with his stomach anymore. He stared into the bottom of his sake glass, the sound of the ice melting and clinking against the glass brought him back to the now. He glanced over at the two Captains who had been best friends for centuries once more before Shunsui stood to go to the men's room. Shunsui was taking such a long time to return that Kira wondered if he had passed out on the way again. He was sure he had learned his lesson that time, but was taking such a long time that Kira went in search for him and eventually found him leaving with Ukitaki. Shunsui must have had a little too much to drink tonight. Kira stood for a second watching their backs as they left before deciding to follow.

Kira followed them through the streets curious as to why Shunsui hadn't told him he was leaving, he could have walked him home also. It's not like he would mind Ukitaki walking him, but it would be an inconvenience to the sickly Shinigami. His steps clicked lightly against the cobble stone. Echoing off the walls of nearby buildings. Their laughter and tone continued along most of the walk, but soon it died down to quiet conversation. Kira made sure to stay out of sight as they traversed the dead road. The night chill was beginning to prick at his back. When there was eventually no one else around Shunsui took Ukitakis hand and led him into a dark alley way. Why was he taking the pale long haired captain into the dark alley? Was the sickly Captain having one of his fits again? Kira quickly caught up, but just before he turned the corner he caught some of their conversation.

"I don't think I can wait to get to my bedroom. I want you right now." Shunsui said.

"But Shunsui what if someone comes by?" Ukitaki whined and moaned.

Kira could hear kissing noises.

"No one is going to see us. Relax and let me take care of you."

Hasty shifting of fabric could be heard along with more groaning.

His heart was firmly planted in his throat after hearing the exchange between Shunsui and Ukitaki. 'This can't be really happening can it? '. Drawing as deep a breath as possible, he peeped around the corner. Nothingness passed through him as Shunsui rubbed his exposed member against Ukitakis. Ducking back around the corner his world shook and he caught himself on the wall. He lost his footing for a moment as his vision seemed to blur. Not being able to stomach the sounds any longer Kira headed back to the bar. He couldn't remember reaching the bar. It only registered after he was hit in the back on accident during another one of Ichigo's and Renji's drinking competitions. Renji kept calling to him to try to apologize.

"Don't worry about it." Kira said before calling to the master of the bar. "Can I get some more sake please? Straight top shelf this time no tea."

"Coming up" The bartender, a cute brunette chubby soul with long hair took his order.

Shunsui was secretly seeing someone else. Not that their relationship wasn't a secret to, but he was secretly secretly seeing someone else. They were both gay so of course their relationships were a secret, but he had been truly blindsided. The master of the bar came back with a bottle and a cup to the new table Kira occupied alone in the back.

"Straight top shelf on the house." He gave Kira a look that said that he knew when a man needed to just drink to the bottom of the bottle.

Nodding his appreciation Kira commenced to do just that. He needed to erase this from his mind.

Kira picks up what's left off with the bottle of sake and downs it. Turning the bottle upside down and rubbing it as if the magical Saki genie would appear and grant his wish for more sake. Taking a seat next to Renji and Shuhei he quickly orders a double shot of their strongest vodka, quickly downing it.

"You should slow down there buddy." Renji says as he checks the blonde out.

Kira was looking solemn as usual arms crossed in front of him.

"You alright man?" Renji inquired thinking that the depressed looking Shinigami must have been having one of his relapse episodes over the betrayal.

He was known to do that from time to time in the barracks. People walked by and unexpectedly would hear him crying.

"I'm good." Kira smiled at his cup not bothering to look Renjis way.

Few of the other Shinigami had gotten over the winter war. Renji was one of the even fewer who had still talked to Kira after everything went down. Most of the other Shinigami still distrusted him. Even though Renji didn't get the chance to spend as much time with Kira as he wanted he always spent his spare time with the lonesome Shinigami.

"Well since apparently you don't just want a drink, you NEED a drink", Renji poured them both double shots, "Take this drink with a friend."

The night went on slightly better for Kira after that, but he still couldn't get Shunsui off his mind. 'Why does this always happen? What have I done to deserve something like this? First Gin and now Shunsui.'

"Did ya 'ear de joke Ikkaku jus' made 'bout Hitsugaya?" Renji managed to slur out before looking back over at Kira.

Kira was slumped snoring lightly against the bar with his last drink of sake spilling over. He was sure his cheeks were just as red. Renji took a few moments to leave payment for their drinks before excusing him and Kira to head home. The red head gently woke Kira then slid his arm around his neck so that he could help support him. Once he was sufficiently roused they both stumbled out of the bar.

It was still nice outside for this time of night, or else it was just all of the alcohol that they'd shared keeping them warm. There were barely any people on the street as they made their way back to their barracks, and the few that were, were too busy trying to remember how to walk properly. Kira kept stumbling and had started to fade more into sleep, so Renji didn't have much of a choice but to bring him back to his quarters.

Pleased to not have run into anyone as they got into the room, Renji laid Kira down on his personal futon. "Sorry Kira I only have one futon", Renji ruefully glanced his way as he headed to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

"Shunsui you're so good to me. I knew you'd take good care of me." Kira smiled drunkenly to himself as he leaned on the wall next to the futon. His Shunsui always took good care of him. Kira began to undress himself. "Make love to me Shunsui."

Renji returned with a half drunken glass of water and went over to his closet. He searched through all his different kimonos until he found one of his older yukatas that he could no longer fit.

"I'm sure this one should be able to fit you."

It was just a plain white yukata with no designs. He had owned it when he was still in the Rukongei. He found himself unable to part with it even though it was just taking up space.

Kira whispered something inaudible as Renji approached.

"You must be pretty hot. Here this will cool you." Kira was up long enough for Abarai to help him into a yukata.

The smaller man had a nice body. He was pale, but he had the body of a lithe dancer. Tightly coiled sinewy muscles could be seen beneath the blemishless skin.

"Here give me your arm." Kira let himself be dressed clearly unable to do that.

Renji folded his other clothes and placed them on a chair near the entrance.

"So kind" Kira hiccupped as he watched Abarai put on his own yukata.

Abarai settled down next to Kira and watched him hiccup his way to sleep. The red head was fascinated with Kira's breathing. He seemed as if he was going to wake up any second until he would squirm around to get comfortable.

All that movement opened up Kira's yukata, making Renji smiled amused. Kira had to be having a good dream, because he was highly erect. Renji moved to close his yukata, but the blonde was busy shrugging it off. His body lay now fully exposed to the world. Subconsciously Renji traced the muscles of Kira's chest. He wondered how his skin would feel under his fingertips. The skin prickled on the back of Renji's neck as his eyes traced the v that led to a soft curly looking mass of hair. Renji began to go taunt as the blood rushed from his already spinning head.

He was way to horny now to go to sleep. Hesitant fingers warmed with the contact of pale flushed skin. His fingers were moving to their own accord. He had always wanted to touch one of Kira's perfect little fleshy nipples since he had seen it when he had his kimono slashed open during a fight with an Arancar. He pinched and rolled it softly between his thumb and index finger. The tiny nub growing to its full height before he leaned forward to gently crush it between his lips. Tongue rolling around the erotic little nub.

Kira moaned under his ministrations. Tiny shocks of euphoria traveled through his oversensitive body. He bucked his hips trying to tell Shunsui what it was that he wanted unable to articulate it at the moment. A warm rough yet firm tan hand wrapped around Kira's erection.

The red head enjoyed how the smooth the pale skin felt in his palm. His cock was slippery around the head and steadily growing. Renji smoothed his thumb over the head purposefully, as Kira pumped gently in his hand. He took a second to lick his palm for more lubrication, as he worked his hand up and down. Renji mastrubated his own length as he worked Kira's. Wanting to see Kira's face in bliss again, he was surprised to look back up to glossy hungry eyes.

Kira rolled him backwards on the floor and assaulted his mouth with his. Thinner sake tasting lips pulled and parted at Renjis. His kisses were sloppy, but they were hot with need and want, as he plunged his tongue expertly into his. Moving down his body in a quick trail of kisses, Kira quickly found what he was looking for. Renjis body shuddered as his length was engulfed in delicious heat from Kira's mouth.

"Kira you don' kno' wa ur doin' to me!" Renji grabbed Kira's hair letting go gently after he heard sounds like he was hurting him. "O... my…" Kira abruptly stopped releasing him from his mouth, a string of saliva mixed with precum still connected to his lips, until he was too far away.

Unable to wait any longer Kira straddled him, quickly taking about at least a fourth of his penis in the first push. There was pain, but the pleasure quickly outweighed the pain for Kira. Renji slightly grimaced at the sudden painful penetration he was performing. They hadn't lubed properly and the tightness of Kira's entrance was giving him a little more friction than he wanted. But soon it faded away into nothing but pleasure as Kira bobbed happily up and down on Renji. Thick heavy blonde eyelashes fluttered shut as Kira dug his nails into the soft skin of Abarais shoulders. Earning a slightly pained groan from Renji as he unhooked his nails from his shoulders. Renji brought one hand from his hips and started mastrubating Kira again as he pleasured him. The pain fading as Kira's entrance loosened and was filled with more with precum.

The blonde's body begin to stiffen, his bounces became more erratic and paused as he came closer to completion. Kira's penis began to twitch and spasm and Renji sped up his ministrations wanting to witness the blonde's fall into sexual oblivion. Blinding light past over Kira's already distorted vision, creating a very stimulating erotic scene for Renji. It wasn't long before Renji was brought sweet release. The sight of Kira disshelved and lost in lust cumming, and happily bouncing on his full length was too much for him. The steady tightening in his loins snapped unloading every ounce of his pent up essence into Kira.

After they were both spent Kira leaned forward slowly, as if to kiss Renji and slowly slid down to his shoulder where he promptly fell asleep. The smaller Shinigami was a little heavier than he expected as he adjusted him in his arms. Kira's face carefully laid onto his chest, the faint smell of sake and sweat from their sex lured him to sleep slowly.

"Don' leavb me Shunsui." Kira whimpered softly as he fell asleep.

Something inside of Renji broke. Had Kira mistook him for Shunsui? Had Renji missed something? He had expected the equally lonely Shinigami to be sad over Gin's betrayal still, not to be pining after another man. Especially not Captain Kyōraku. Renji shut his eyes and decided to ponder over this later.

The next morning Kira woke up in his quarters. Waking up well into the afternoon he was glad he wasn't on duty tomorrow. Turning over he felt a warm body next to him. He keeps his eyes closed while he's stretching his arms around the warm coziness of his bed mate.

"Shun I didn't expect you to stay the night." Kira pushes his face into his locks.

His eyes explode open and he jumps away from the sleeping person in his bed after realizing this hair wasn't the unruly curly mass of Shunsui's. Instead it was long crimson red hair that belonged to Renji Abarai! The events of last night started to come back to him.

He had been drinking with the others and spotted Shunsui leaving with Ukitaki. After he got back from following them he had been hoping to drink himself under the table to forget. Had he taken advantage of Renji last night in a desperate attempt to forget? Nausea started to build up as he considered that. Head pounding he spotted his clothes on a chair and got dressed, taking one final look at the attractive red head before stepping out of the door. Renji put one hand behind his head as he opened his eyes. He'd been awake for a while now, barely able to sleep. He felt as if he should give Kira the choice to forget what happened between them. He owed him that after taking advantage of him.


End file.
